Secret
by x-jordz
Summary: the new girl and Gibbs know something. the rest of the crew want in. new character introduction. major character death prior to story. new chapter up! Chapter 3: Kidnap
1. Welcome to the NCIS

I thought of this as a story and my brain almost imploded! It's gonna take a lot of work but I'm prepared to take the risk with the holidays coming up soon. Evangel is a new forensics agent on a mission. A mission unknown to the rest of the gang.

My speciality, as you may have guessed, is adding new characters and then killing them off (well, most of the time I kill them off)

Lets have another little profile then, shall we?

_Name_: Evangel Joplin

_Age_: 28

_Siblings_: unknown

_Position_: NCIS forensics agent on transfer from South Miami

_Specialties_: Forensics, Combat, Weaponry and a little Computer Technics (she's basically a whole crew in one!)

_Reason for transfer: _unknown

Gibbs entered his familiar workplace environment and realised someone was sitting at his desk. he could only see the back of the chair swinging slightly as the person rocked from side to side on the balls of their feet.

He grabbed the chair and pulled it around to be greeted by a beautiful young woman. Gibbs thought she looked like someone he knew, then pushed it aside as the lady stuck her hand out. "Forensics Agent Evangel Joplin reporting for duty" she said formally and stood up.

Gibbs took her hand in his and shook it, "you must be the transfer. I'm Special Agent Gibbs, the leader of this mob" he said, referring to Agent McGee who was typing away madly on the computer, Agent David who was reading the morning paper and Agent DiNozzo, who was struggling to stay awake at this early time of the day.

"guys!" Gibbs yelled over the gradually rising amount of noise, "I'd like you to meet Agent Evangel Joplin!" the rest of the crew immediately stopped what they were doing and stared at the new arrival.

She gave a small wave and Agent David smiled warmly at her. Those girls have to stick together in a place like that. DiNozzo immediately stared at her large bust and toned legs. Evangel knew she's always get attention from him.

McGee gave her a small two fingered salute and returned to the computer. Evangel let herself be led to the forensics lab where she'd now be working. Gibbs informed her that the last forensics expert (Abby) was unfortunately dead and most of the crew were still suffering from a large amount of grief.

She was left in the rather large lab to get to know her surroundings. A man named Charles came out of the woodwork and introduced himself, also adding that he was referred to as 'Chip'.

McGee wandered in, "hey. Evangel isn't it?" Evangel nodded and continued to scan over the files written by Abby. "I've come to tell you about everyone that works here. Let's start with Agent David. She's Spanish and her English has improved but sometimes you just don't get what she's saying"

He pointed out the dark hair beauty and then continued to talk, "Anthony DiNozzo. What can you say about Tony… I know. He'll try to crack onto you in the next 48 hours, that's for sure. You need to be careful around Gibbs for the time being, he's broken up about Abby's death. She was like a daughter to him"

Gibbs was one of those timeless looking men. If you changed his hair colour then you wouldn't be able to distinguish if he was 25 or 60. He seemed to flow around the office with ease, laughing with colleagues and poking witty insults in DiNozzo's direction.

Evangel smiled at McGee, 'Thanks McGee. I know who to talk to if I find anything difficult in the next few days." She patted him on the shoulder, then pushed past to collect a piles of files on the tiled floor.

McGee exited the office and headed straight for Gibbs' desk. He wasn't only being friendly, the rest of the crew had voted him to go get a read on her mental status. 'she seems… nice." He reported and the rest of the mob gaped at him.

"nice? That's all you got?" DiNozzo said, "good work Probie. My turn" he swiftly moved around the edge of his desk and half ran into the lab. "hey" he said sweetly and flashed his million dollar smile.

Evangel looked up from yet another file and smiled in return, "morning Anthony" and DiNozzo flapped it away, "call me DiNozzo or Tony. How do you like the lab?" he sat on the edge of the desk and waited patiently for an answer.

She sat on one of the high stools opposite him and kicked off her stilettos, "it's certainly bigger than what I'm used to. My lab back in Miami was probably half the size of this one" she said and gestured to the large space.

DiNozzo stared out the window to where Gibbs was signalling madly at him. "excuse me, I'm being summoned by the 'Great Gibbsterish One'." He also exited the room and then sat at his desk.

"so?" Gibbs asked impatiently and Tony shrugged, "she's the complete opposite of Abby. So quiet and docile" he shuddered, "I want our Abby back!" Gibbs leant back in his chair and Ziva frowned at DiNozzo's comment, 'we can all learn to accept Evangel like we did Abby"

Evangel took an extended lunchbreak on her first day to call her dad and visit her sister's grave. After spending 20 minutes on the phone she jumped into her Lexus and sped off. Gibbs decided to follow her.

He knew it was completely against protocol but someone who takes an extended lunch on their first day is obviously troubled. He parked a few spaces away from her car as to avoid being seen. He noted the way she wobbled through the graveyard, almost as if she was drunk.

Then he came to the conclusion that her stilettos were sinking into the grass. She came to a stop next to Abby's grave. Gibbs stood a fair distance away and watched as Evangel collapsed to the ground in tears.

He edged neared slowly so he could hear what she was saying, "hey Abbs. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the funeral but I'm here now. I was just on the phone to Daddy and he misses you too. I told him I'd come and visit once a week so here I am"

Her chest heaved and she continued, "I moved my stuff into your office today and had to stop myself crying about a million times. Your colleagues seem nice though. McGee offered to help out anytime but I'm not so sure about Tony"

"Gibbs seems truly broken up about you being gone. So much that he sent two of the gang in to interrogate me. He obviously thinks I didn't notice. Anyway, I just wanted to come and say hi and goodbye at the same time"

she heard a twig crack behind her and stood up quickly, twirling around at the same time. Gibbs stood there calmly with his hands in his pockets, "how do you know our Abby?" he asked softly. Evangel sniffed quietly, "she was my sister. Well, half sister but our parents never let us refer to each other that way"

Evangel picked her bag off of the ground, "I'd prefer if you didn't tell anyone about this' she made her way past Gibbs but her grabbed her wrist in a light but firm grip, "I think it's time we talked a bit about you and Abby" he stated and led her back to the grave.

A/N: there we are! First chapter is underway. Evangel is not a Mary Sue. You'll find out why in a few chapters time. send me a review after you've finished and let me know what you think. Please no flames…


	2. Dinner

Chapter 2: Ass Kicking.

Evangel decided that Wednesday she'd go off to the gym she had spotted around the corner from her apartment. She pushed her way through the late evening commute, her iPod blasting heavy rock tunes of the seventies and eighties. Halfway through 'All Right Now' she was knocked to the ground by a careless businessman trying to get home. He showed no remorse as he weaved his way through the building line of taxi's.

She shoved her gym clothes back into the bag, dodging feet that threatened to squash her longish fingers. Someone knelt down beside her and started also to grab clothing and put it into her bag. Evangel met the smiling face of Anthony DiNozzo. He was still in his work gear, but also carried a bag. "going to the gym?" he asked and Evangel nodded hurriedly. In one swift movement when there was a gap in the flow he pulled her and her bag up to meet the smoky air of Washington.

"you're from California, aren't you?" DiNozzo stated knowingly and Evangel pushed against the current with him. "yeah. They don't have raging afternoons quite like this. You learn to dodge surfboards, not briefcases over there" she laughed and stood on the doorstep of the gym. She paid for a membership while DiNozzo waited for her, leant up against the light blue walls of reception.

After changing she headed straight for the combat area while pulling on a pair of sparring mitts. DiNozzo followed her like a lost sheep, watching her expertly beat the shit out of the speedbag. "so Evangel, what do you think is the secret to a good fight?" he said. She stopped and wiped the tiny beads of sweat that slipped down her forehead.

"I never really thought about it. Me and my sister used to physically beat the crap out each other on a regular basis and that taught a me a few things about fighting" she replied and DiNozzo pulled on pair of mitts too, "care to show me?". Evangel shrugged, "alright. Prepare to have your ass whipped by a girl. Promise me you won't cry?" her lips moved into a great mocking pout.

DiNozzo raised an eyebrow, "promise me you won't?" he replied and they moved around the blue mat in the centre of the room. After about 30 seconds Evangel had Tony on his stomach with one of his arms up in a lock. She squatted over him, then sat down on his lower back, spreading her legs out to the sides. She lay down on him, breathing softly down his spine. Every time he squirmed she pushed his arm a little bit further up his back, causing him more pain.

"one thing to learn about fighting, Tony" she said into his ear, "is never let your anger get above discomfort and get the first shot in. the first shot almost guarantees you the fight" drawing herself slowly off his back and releasing his arm, she stood up again. He rolled over and rubbed his collar bone repeatedly. "you put up a good fight on the mat, but how are you in other places?"

He asked her sweetly and Evangel cocked her head, "is that an invitation to join you somewhere else other than here, Anthony?" DiNozzo shrugged, "only if you want to join me in another place, Ms Joplin" she peeled the hand mitts off, "sounds good. My place, tonight at 8. we'll have someone else with us though" she scrawled down her address and handed it to him, then exited the gym.

Evangel had a million things to do now. clean up the apartment, polish silver, get dressed. Not to mention her fridge was empty. She rushed through the supermarket, picking up various things she would need to make dinner with. Usually it was only two people she cooked for, but now a third one was added to the list. She unlocked the front door, "I'm Home!" she yelled.

"Bedroom" came the reply and Evangel dumped the bags onto the kitchen table. "gee, thanks for the help" she said loudly and an answer came almost immediately, "you don't know what it's like to be injured and live with your older sister who always demands your help. 24/7 it's just Rowan do this and Rowan do that. If it's not Rowan it's Rowan Matthew Paul Scuito"

Evangel sighed, "I do not demand your help every second of the day! Only when I need it!' she retorted and her brother slowly limped into the kitchen, "which is every second of the day!" he eased himself onto one of the armchairs in the lounge room. "by the way, did you go see the physio guy today or not?" she asked and Rowan hung his head, "ummm" he started and Evangel sighed again, "you know that you're not going to get anywhere if you forget to go to your appointments!"

She placed a packet of spinach onto the bench, "we've got someone coming for dinner, and I want you to be nice to him." She heard the TV go on, "a guy eh? What's his name?" he teased and Evangel started to roughly chop the green leaves, "don't start the whole 'oh my god a guy's coming over, lets kill him' routine. His name's Anthony DiNozzo. I work with him" she told him.

Rowan chuckled as he remembered that last guy that had come over. He claimed that Rowan had 'pushed him down the stairs'. The younger sibling still found it hilarious. Evangel was only his half sister but he still protected her in every way that he could. He just didn't want to see her heart broken again. She was married once, but walked in on her husband shagging the English Defence Captain's secretary.

Rowan was always there as someone for her to lose her temper on. There was one incident after the separation that she'd cried for 3 days straight. He'd been there for every minute of those 72 hours. In return she let him move in with her and out of their parent's house. Then the time she was kidnapped and had nightmares for weeks afterwards. He slept next to her for a month so she'd always have someone familiar to wake up to.

He simply looked out for her. Abby used to do most of the looking out but now she was gone Rowan felt it was his responsibility as a brother. There were things that Abby had told him to look out for, like mentioning babies. Evangel and her ex had a stillborn baby once and she never fully recovered from it. Rowan had accidentally stumbled across depression medication once. He never said anything to her, but still watched over his older sister.

Evangel shoved the dish into the oven, wiping her hands on her apron. Her stepmother had taught her to cook, and she loved it with a passion. Ripping the apron and folding it up, she placed it on the kitchen bench and went to sit down next to Rowan. The couch she had was large enough for her to curl up inside Rowan's curved position. They hadn't been there for more than 5 minutes when the doorbell rang. Evangel got up to answer it and there was DiNozzo, snazzy as ever in a black suit and a white and dark blue pinstriped shirt with the collar open.

"nice to see you came, DiNozzo" Evangel greeted him and stood out of the way so he could step into the small flat. "I told you we'd have someone else here, didn't I?" she asked and he nodded. She directed him to the lounge room, "I have a few finishing touches to put on tonight's dinner so make yourself comfortable. Rowan, meet Tony. Tony this is Rowan, my little brother" Rowan shook DiNozzo's hand and they started to build a conversation. Evangel pulled the dish out of the oven 20 minutes later and then yelled out to the boys that dinner was ready.

They both came like seagulls circling hot chips, sitting down and stuffing themselves. Rowan polished off his plate at the speed of light as usual, Then left Evangel and DiNozzo to talk. "so," Tony made conversation, "how olds Rowan?" Evangel shoved her plate forward to signal she was done, "23. he moved in a few months ago after his accident". DiNozzo stretched back in his chair, "what kind of accident?" he asked and Evangel got up to get another glass of wine, "he was surfing one day; decided to leave early, didn't see the car coming towards him and went straight over the windshield"

DiNozzo's face scrunched up into a grimace, " What kind of injuries are we talking about here?" she sat down again and offered a glass to Tony, who refused it. "punctured lung, smashed up fibula, 4 broken ribs, burst appendix, one removed kidney and a fractured skull" his face once again screwed up "Ow" Evangel pushed the chair back and rested her knees against the table, feet on the chair "so tell me about my new colleagues. I want to know about Gibbs" she said and tipped the wine glass back towards her mouth.

"not much to tell. 3 ex-wives, not exactly with the times, a bit of a softie when it comes to kids. Loved our previous forensics expert like a daughter" he said softly and grabbed his beer off of the table. "what was the old one like?" she asked, knowing full well what her sister was like. DiNozzo took a swig, "she was one of the nicest people you'd ever meet. She cared about everyone, even the people she didn't like. Abby comforted, pacified and healed the weak and broken"

Evangel gave a low whistle, " looks like I have a reputation to live up to then" she said jokingly and set her glass down on the table, "do you want to go sit in the lounge room? We can kick Rowan out." She stood up and wound her way through the corridor, DiNozzo at her heels. Rowan sensed that he was going to be evicted from the room so he left, yelling over his shoulder that he was going to bed. Evangel looked mildly surprised, "that was easy. He usually puts up a fight"

After another few hours Evangel checked he clock sitting on the mantelpiece and suggested the DiNozzo made his way home. He didn't object and let himself be led to the front door. "thanks, Tony. I had a great time" Evangel stated, and kissed him on the cheek before closing the door. He didn't even make it to his car.

A/N: oh my god, why didn't he make it to his car? find out next time I update!

Next Chapter: Kidnap


	3. Kidnap

Chapter 3: Kidnap

A/N: I had a bit of a hard time creating the perfect character for this next chapter. She's sexy but evil, cool but nasty and fiery but still cold as anything. It took some work. You'll find out who she is soon enough.

DiNozzo woke up tied to a large metal pole. Someone sat opposite him in the shadows, twirling a knife between their fingers. Noticing he was awake they stood up and DiNozzo could see that it was a woman. "who are you?" he croaked and the lady chuckled, "try and guess who I am, Anthony" he stretched his legs out in front of him, "someone I know?" he tried and she shook her head, "no"

"an ex-girlfriend or a one night stand gone wrong?" he asked and she shook her head once again, "you wish. You'd never get a girlfriend like me" she said confidently and he cocked his head, "would I want a girlfriend like you?' he smirked and she reached down, then slapped him across the cheek with the back of her hand. "ok, note to self. wrong time for smart comments"

she stood up straight again, "think .45 rifle, Anthony. What does a .45 rifle have to do with your life?" she asked and it suddenly clicked. "Megan. Megan Haymaker. You killed Abby Scuito." Megan sat down cross-legged in front of him. "very good Anthony! I can see you're good with guessing games. Can you guess why I have you tied to a pole in the middle of a warehouse?" she asked and he shrugged to the best of his abilities, "some kinky sex game?" he joked and she plunged the dagger into a pile of plywood next to her,

"you think everything is either a joke or about sex, don't you?" she said sarcastically and leant forward over him, pulling the dagger out of the wood. She lifted it up and then brought it slowly down his chest with enough pressure to cut his shirt and leave a trickle of blood running down onto his pants. He winced at the pain she had caused and turned his head to the side. She chuckled evilly again and pushed his head towards hers and forcefully kissed him. He gave up and joined in, then lifted his leg up quickly and pushed her to the side.

She tossed her head around and snarled at her. It was then that he noticed her eyes were bright red. Not a warm brownish-red but the colour of blood. She slapped him again; then moved the dagger down his cheat, creating another slit over his pectorals. He once again winced and she giggled like a child, "every time you resist you get another little mark. Soon your chest will look like a battlefield if you stop doing what I say. That'd be a pity, you have such a handsome body. It'd be a shame to wreck it"

she then ran her fingers over his freshly made cut, smearing the blood in streaks over his cheek. She played with a little bit between her fingers and DiNozzo noticed it was the same colour as her eyes. He pulled his head away again and she stroked his hair softly. "what about Evangel Joplin? Will she be entering the realms of DiNozzo anytime soon? You can be honest here, no one else will hear your answer except Me." She said. DiNozzo was still concentrating on the pain and shook his head, "I work with her. I can't"

"let's go back to the question I laid out on the table before. Do you know why you're here?" she asked coolly and stood up, once again twirling the knife between her fingers. DiNozzo shook his head. "it's because of that girl you saw tonight. She killed my family, so I'm planning on getting rid of everyone important in her life too. Very simple plan, but very effective" DiNozzo looked confused, "why would you kill Abby if you're planning on getting rid of Agent Joplin's family?"

Megan smirked, "for an NCIS agent, you're not very bright. Abby and Evangel _are_ related though. Sisters to be exact. You know the accident with her brother? I caused that." DiNozzo shook his head furiously, "you're an evil, sick bitch!" he told her and she flashed him a smile, "aren't I just? That's what I love about being evil, you get to do whatever you want"

he flinched as she tapped him lightly on the nose with the tip of her index finger. "I'll tell you what. You get 10 words on the phone to your dear boss Jethro. 10 only. I'll be counting." She cut the ropes with the dagger and handed him his cell phone. He punched in the number and listened to the shrill tone of a call waiting to be answered. Gibbs spoke into the phone with authority and DiNozzo panicked. "boss, Megan Haymaker, kidnapped, large warehouse, outside Washington, help needed!" Megan ripped the phone from his ear and put it against her own.

"yes Jethro, you're never going to see Agent DiNozzo again" she listened to him for a few seconds, "you seem very sure of yourself, Jethro. He'll be dead by the time you find him. All that'll be left of him will be a rotting carcass. Bring your friend Ducky, it'll probably be his job to autopsy Tony. Have a nice day" she hung up the phone and shoved it in the pocket of her tight jeans. "they'll find me, you know. Gibbs won't stop until he finds me; dead or alive"

she gave him another evil smirk, "you'll have to be dead then." She pulled out a syringe from her other pocket, slipping the cover off and squirting a little into the air. sitting down next to him, she jabbed it into his side. DiNozzo felt the world slip through his fingers and Megan vaguely talking to him, "goodnight Anthony, and sweet dreams"

Gibbs hung up the phone and stood up urgently. He stalked through the workplace and shoved open the forensics office door, making Evangel jump. "can I help you Gibbs?" she asked, standing up in front of him. "when was the last time you saw DiNozzo?" he asked and she answered almost immediately, "last night. I invited him over for dinner" he leant over her and pressed a button on her work phone. Playing back the call he had recorded they both listened intently.

Evangel gasped, "Megan Haymaker!" Gibbs looked confused, "you know her?" she nodded and sat down slowly. "Megan's mum and dad and brothers were trained assassins. I killed them one day and she vowed that she'd hurt me and anyone that I cared about. She tried to kill Rowan last year and set up my ex-husband with the Defence Captain's secretary. Now she's going after DiNozzo." Gibbs rubbed his forehead, "do you know where he may have taken her?"

Evangel reached under her desk and pulled out a map of Washington, "she has a property here" she pointed to a spot roughly two hours out of the capital, "and her uncle owns a transporting business down at the harbour. She might have taken him there. Whatever you do, be careful. She's a psycho nut job who thinks the world hates her. ring here regularly and keep me posted " Gibbs grabbed the map and circled the property and harbour, 'who said you were staying here? I'm setting you up with McGee to cover the harbour"

Evangel nodded obediently and pulled out weaponry from under the bench, strapping the badge, gun and phone to her waist. Then she strapped an extra gun to her thigh and put on her watch.

Evangel stood back as McGee kicked open the door to one of the warehouses and yelled out the necessary commandments. There was no answer so they ventured inside. "switch on the lights, would you?" he asked and Evangel flicked the large industrial switch. They searched the main space and then moved to the second floor. "I'll check the office over there and you try behind the boxes' he commanded softly and she nodded.

She moved behind the huge shipping boxes and pointed her gun out in front of her. She saw DiNozzo's shiny shoe sticking out and rushed towards it. He was unconscious and bleeding. She yelled out to McGee in a panicked voice and he came running. "DiNozzo, you gotta wake up for me. Come on babe, don't give up.' She spoke in a soothing voice not unlike the one she had used when coaxing her brother out of his coma a few months ago. She noted the small steady trickle of blood running down his chest.

"come on Tony!" she lost her patience and slapped him hard across the face. He stirred slightly and then his head flopped to one side. She checked his pupils, "we have to get him to hospital now!" she exclaimed, "Megan must have drugged him" she cut loose his hands and feet, then motioned for McGee to lift his upper half. They carried him out the front door and lay him on the cold concrete while McGee phoned the paramedics.

For the next few days Tony held onto his life by a thread.

A/N: cliff-hanger! I don't usually use cliff-hangers but this story deserves one.

Next chapter: will the thread break?


End file.
